


love me more

by zouisau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight feminization, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, literally just gratuitous porn, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/pseuds/zouisau
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol fuck. That's it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	love me more

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while listening to first fuck by 6lack and jhene aiko - title from the same song. 
> 
> unbeta'd, mistakes my own. this is just for fun and because i love chansoo. I am also trying to practice writing more explicit scenes

“Baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips pressed against Chanyeols neck. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Chanyeol can do nothing more than moan. Kyungsoo’s dick in him grinding slowly.

He’d woken up with his husband’s dick pressing against his ass, thrusting forward even in sleep and Chanyeol had pushed back, had rubbed his ass against his husband’s hard cock. He’d done it until Kyungso had woken up, had grabbed his hips in a vice-like grip and had kept him still. Until Kyungsoo was muttering harsh words into his ear and Chanyeol had melted, completely pliable to whatever Kyungsoo wanted. Anything.

“You’re being such a good baby.”

Chanyeol wishes Kyungsoo would bite down on his neck. Would mark him up so that tomorrow morning everyone could see—everyone would know just how good he had been.

“You love it when I fuck you raw like this, don’t you? Your pussy so wet, begging for my cock.”

Chanyeol feels a burst of arousal shoot down his abdomen, Kyungsoo’s words straight to his dick. “Yours, yours, yours.” Chanyeol mumbles, voice shot.

“Wanna be a little slut for me.”

“Please, your slut.” Chanyeol moans as Kyungsoo picks up the pace. His balls slapping against Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol wants more. Wants to feel like he’s being split open by Kyungsoo.

“More, more please.” He begs, voice high and whiny, unrecognizable. 

Kyungsoo slaps his ass once. Twice. Three times. Slaps sounding throughout the room. Chanyeol closes his eyes, pictures the way he knows Kyungsoo’s hand left an imprint. Hit hard enough for it to be tender tomorrow. Just the thought of him feeling it tomorrow makes his dick jump, a dribble of pre-cum on the tip. 

“Please,” he’s begging again, eyes filling with tears. Kyungsoo’s fucking into him, but avoiding his prostate. His head stretching his rim when he pulls out slowly, teasing him.

“Be a good baby.” Kyungsoo warns, but he speeds up the slightest bit, just enough for Chanyeol to roll his eyes back, want more.

“I’m a good baby, please.” Chanyeol cries. “Please need more.” He tries to push himself back, tries to take Kyungsoo in, but Kyungsoo holds him tightly, not letting him get closer.

He holds Chanyeol’s hips and drags his cock in slowly. “Watch.” He says, voice commanding.

Chanyeol’s eyes struggle to open, all the sensations too much.

“Watch,” Kyungsoo repeats and Chanyeol obeys. Looks down to where Kyungsoo is leading his dick in.

Kyungsoo repositions them, drags Chanyeol’s legs higher so he’s more exposed. The new angle let’s him watch on the closet door mirror.

He can see the handprints on his ass, can see Kyungsoo’s round ass and muscular back. The scratches on tan skin.

“Can you see your little hole? Sucking me right in like the little slut you are?”

Chanyeol struggles against closing his eyes, against losing himself just yet. He tries to focus, watches in the mirror how his legs are so high, could practically wrap them around Kyungsoo’s neck.

His hole is on full display, Kyungsoo’s dick only halfway in. It’s swollen, a soft pink. Kyungsoo’s pre-cum dripping out, coating him and mixing with the lube. He can’t help the moan that leaves his lips.

Kyungsoo’s all the way in, leaning over, mouth on Chanyeol’s ear, biting his lobe softly.

“You’re such a good little slut. Taking me all in.”

“Only for you,” Chanyeol mutters as Kyungsoo slams in. Chanyeol’s back arches, his fingers scratching at Kyungsoo’s back. His eyes flutter close momentarily, but Chanyeol opens them again. Watches in the mirror. He loves being taken like this, loves it when Kyungsoo just uses him for his own pleasure, makes Chanyeol wait for it.

Kyungsoo thrusts in again, purposeful, knowing. He hits Chanyeol’s prostate dead-on and Chanyeol thinks he could could come just from that. He runs his hands up Kyungsoo’s chest, is about to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck when Kyungsoo straightens out. Thrusts slowing.

“Please don’t stop,” Chanyeol whines. He moves his body, tries to take Kyungsoo back in. Needs more.

Kyungsoo moves further away, dick slipping out and Chanyeol almost cries.

“Please, please, please,” he begs.

His whole body feels on edge. First it had been spending all day with a plug inside him, stretching him wide and ready for Kyungsoo to take him. The way he’d palmed himself every time it shifted inside of him, teasing him.

He had felt thoroughly fucked out before Kyungsoo had come home. He’d had half a mind to be waiting for Kyungsoo by the door. Ran through scenarios of him naked on all fours waiting for Kyungsoo by the front door with just the plug on display. Ready to be taken.

Then it had been Kyungsoo calling him, asking if he’d like to get dinner with some coworkers. Chanyeol had felt brave. Had worn the little plug to dinner. Had loved the secret thrill of it. Felt himself grow hard every time he shifted in his seat and the plug reminded him. He loved the weight of it. Loved the way Kyungsoo had ran a hand up his arm, asked if he was okay, he was looking a little flush. Had blushed furiously at the thought of Kyungsoo taking him right there, bending him over the restaurant table and fucking him senseless in front of everyone.

He’d asked Chanyeol again what was wrong when they’d gotten home and Chanyeol hadn’t answered. Had shed all his clothes.

He’d felt his dick jump at the way Kyungsoo’s eyes had grown darker. The way he had pushed on the buttplug. He’d tonelessly asked, “Have you worn this all day?” And all Chanyeol could do is nod eagerly, practically presenting himself on the bed, ready to be taken. They’d fuck then, hard and fast and Chanyeol had come almost as soon as Kyungsoo had entered him, his body begging for release. Kyungsoo hadn’t stopped, had kept going even through Chanyeol’s oversensitivity, had grabbed Chanyeol’s dick and jerked him off sloppily. Chanyeol had come again then, almost dry. Tears staining his face as Kyungsoo had bitten down on his shoulder, fucked into him harder chasing his own release. 

Kyungsoo slams into him now, tugging at Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol let’s out a long moan. His hole is sensitive, spent but it feels so good. 

“Such a dirty little slut, can’t get enough of my cock.” 

“Yes, please, please, please.” Chanyeol whines, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s soft skin.

With every thrust Kyungsoo did he was hitting Chanyeol’s prostate, and Chanyeol’s eyes had slipped closed. Every thrust pushing him towards the edge.

He was gripping on to Kyungsoo. Wanted the soft words, needed to be told to let go, to free fall.

He didn’t know how much he could take.

Kyungsoo slowed down then, dick halfway in Chanyeol. “Think your pussy can take my finger?”

Chanyeol nods thoughtlessly, watches in the mirror as Kyungsoo pulls out, Chanyeol’s hole fluttering. Chanyeol’s eyes fall close again as Kyungsoo trails his finger across the rim, mixing the pre-cum and lube messily before he feels Kyungsoo’s finger slipping inside him.

“Fuck,” he mumbles.

His back arches as Kyungsoo’s head pushes past his rim, a tight fit with the finger.

It’s too good though, especially Kyungsoo begins to move again. The stretch is almost too much.

“So fucking tight,” Kyungsoo’s mutters, eyes focused on where his dick disappears into Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks beyond him, looks at the mirror to see. The finger and Kyungsoo’s dick working together to stretch Chanyeol. His hole fluttering wanting to suck more in, pink and swollen. He feels more full than he ever has, loves the thought of being used like this, of his body giving in to whatever Kyungsoo wants.

He knows he’s close as he keeps watching. His whole body is burning.

Kyungsoo must know too because he reaches over, hand gripping Chanyeol’s dick loosely, finger running against the slit. The grip is too loose for relief but Chanyeol thrusts into it, tries to get some sort of friction against his dick. Feels like his whole body is going to explode.

“Please, please.” He hears himself beg. There’s a pounding his ears, it’s building up.

The finger slips out of him and Kyungsoo switches the position a bit, dragging Chanyeol closer by the knees, pushing his legs higher up.

Chanyeol moans, feels exposed like this, on full display to the person he loves and trusts the most.

Kyungsoo’s movements become erratic and Chanyeol takes it, grips on to Kyungsoo like his life depends on it.

“Please,” he begs. He needs to hear Kyungsoo say it. Can’t come yet. Not until Kyungsoo says so.

“Come baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs and that’s enough.

Chanyeol tips over the edge and comes. His body feels like it’s left the bed, only tethered by Kyungsoo’s own, holding him in place as he continues to fuck into him and take what is his. 

Kyungsoo’s movements are precise even as he thrusts harder, faster, chasing his own release. Chanyeol lets out a high pitched moan, coming down, but still so full. He wishes he could stay like this, being used for Kyungsoo’s pleasure.

But then Kyungsoo’s coming and Chanyeol grips tighter, holds on to Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulls him forward, kisses him sloppily, loses himself in the way Kyungsoo’s cum fills him up. Can feel it dribble out of him as Kyungsoo pulls away, pulls out. 

It makes him feel loved, and he brings his husband closer again. Kisses him softly this time even in their messy state.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs, voice soft. “So good for me.” He wipes some of the tears from Chanyeol’s face and kisses him again, lips soft.

Chanyeol can feel sleep approaching, tired and worn out. He hugs Kyungsoo closer, eyes slipping close. He can’t really be bothered with how messy he is. Likes the idea of sleeping like this, marked up and used by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo doesn’t move, settles into Chanyeol’s chest and leaves open mouth kisses on the skin.

“Love you so much, baby.” He murmurs, lips against skin.

“Love you more,” Chanyeol mumbles pulling his husband closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/suloeys)


End file.
